Zee Wolf Quotes
"Five good men are better than fifty fools." "Rule with your head, but with a hand on your heart." ---- 16:21 ' No means no, but occasionally yes, while yes often means yes, except when it means no, but more frequently means probably, which if said itself will usually mean no but they just don't want to upset you. 16:21 ' They engineer whole strategies, Joshua. 16:21 ' I believe they are all sisters 16:21 ' I was talking to Mrs. Wolf about this the other night... even amongst their friends, it's like a canon Imperial High Command. They always have two strategies to overthrow each other and a hundred on the backburner just in case. 16:22 ' lol ---- 13:19 ' "On a holo channel known for political news and debate, the image wavers. It shudders and the sound slurs and disintegrates, over a period of about 30 seconds into static. The image is also the grey and silver streak of static." 13:19 ' "Another 20 seconds pass and an image starts to become clearer. Circular, and then developing clearer still, it becomes recognisable, between the static, as the insignia of the Rebel Alliance. " 13:20 ' "A highly distorted voice begins to speak as the insignia is replaced by a woman. The transmission is generally too unfocused to see her clearly – she may have dark hair, or be standing in a shadow, and her voice becomes clear enough every now and then to hear that her accent comes from a core world, but not clearly enough to identify which one. 13:20 ' Does anyone else find it intensely annoying to have to wade through pages and pages of this nonsense before they actually get to the point? ---- 09:53 ' Ooh jaffa cakes! 09:53 ' brb ---- 16:12] ' I think Italian women sum it up. Beautiful, stunning and truly delicious early on. 16:12 ' Then in a few years, turn into old, malevolent hags in sandals and smelling of gasoline. ---- 16:13 Always keep the kitchen knives in a drawer, never a block... 16:13 And make friends with a discreet doctor early on 16:13 And keep your collection of naughty girlie pictures underground. 16:14 in a metal box. 16:14 Guarded by robots. 16:14 With dogs. 16:14 And killer monkeys 16:14 Made of barbed wire. ---- 16:17 I've tried that, but I can never pull it off. I always end up by saying something ridiculous. The number of times I've heard a girl say... "Anyway...." 16:17 ... is only slightly fewer than "Stay back, or I swear to God I will call the police." ---- 15:06 He won't get far in those clogs. 15:06 Might not make it back to his windmill at all. ---- Any comments on Vodo's death, Zee? :P We wait for the ministry of "truth" :p "All lines at the Ministry of Truth are busy at the moment. Your call is held in a queue and will be dealt with shortly." ---- mass grave will be needed on coruscant more then 200 PC gona die as far i can see now *be arrested* Admiral... More than 200 people are going to *be arrested*.... uhm right arrested We may have created a sort of Sherriff of Nottingham meets ED-209 monster... ---- 14:57:21 Zee_Wolf: Year 7 Day 239, 10:08 You have changed the PLY-3000 Produced Ship name to Footlong Cheese Steak. 14:57:27 Zee_Wolf: Do you think this will upset the Emperor? 14:57:52 ETJ: Quick! Hide in your YT! 14:57:59 Zee_Wolf: How did you know I have a YT? 14:58:07 Syn: Shower cam. 14:58:09 ETJ: ^ 14:58:19 Zee_Wolf: Then you'll know why I called it Footlong Cheese Steak :) 14:58:25 Syn: Overcompensation. 14:58:27 ETJ: ^ 14:58:44 ETJ: Although I will say that his chin isn't the only part of him with a Beardo Grande. 14:58:44 * Zee_Wolf hangs head. 14:59:06 Zee_Wolf: I accomodate my unimpressive manhood with random acts of brutal Imperialist violence :( 14:59:18 Zee_Wolf: Penis envy drives me to wipe out villages :( ---- ' Nothing wrong with half-assed:) ' Is that the new GE motto? ' You're telling me. Category:Quotes